We seek to understand the the mechanism by which SRP54, SRP RNA and the SRP receptor coordinate binding and release of signal sequences during targeting of the nascent chain to the translocation apparatus of the cell and how GTP hydrolysis mediates this interaction. We have intitiated structural studies on the complexes formed by the SRP54, SRP RNA and SRP receptor homologues from Thermus aquaticus.